Three Seconds to…
by outawork
Summary: Nick has to face the death of someone very close. Fortunately he has the support of Judy and his friends.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Three Seconds to…

Nick pulled his car into a spot at the rehab parking lot and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment. Then he got out and entered the building like he had every day for the last two months. Before that she'd been in the hospital for a while. They treated her and finally got her cancer into remission. The treatments had caused some of her fur to fall out and grow dull. But over the last month it had started to grow back and turn back to that deep red shade. He knocked and after he heard his mother he entered.

"Nicky!" she said and extended her arms. "Come give this old vixen a hug!"

He did and felt her tongue on his cheek.

"You're not old," he said and smiled. "You're just as beautiful as always."

"Nicky, you were the most handsome Tod I every laid eyes on," she said touching his face. "And you're still the smoothest talker too!"

She cuffed him lightly across the muzzle and then her face turned serious.

"Nicky, please sit I need to talk to you," she said and patted the bed. "The doctor came today. Nicky, my cancer's back and it's worse than before. I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you – the doctor said I have only about six weeks left." She took his face in her hands. "There are things I need to tell you. Remember the money you gave me before when you were living on the streets."

Nick opened his mouth and then shut it.

"I took that money and I did spend it some of it on myself. I gave some of it to the church, but the majority of it I invested. And this old vixen made some really good ones." She held up a key. "This is a key to a safety deposit box with all the stocks, bonds, and my will. Also, in there is my diary of my time with your father. I'm sorry you never knew him, but he was a good fox. Anyway, there is enough money that you could retire and live out rest of your life and send your kits to the best colleges in the world. I know you won't do that since you love your police work. At least now you'll never have to worry about money."

"Mother, I …" he began.

"One thing, before I'm gone, maybe in the next week or so, I want to see my grandkits."

* * *

The next week Nick signed his mother out of the hospice and took her home. When they got there he carried her into the house. She was so light, he thought.

"I feel just like a bride," she said and smiled up at her son. "You look just like your father."

"Grandma!" came a chorus of voices.

Nick put his mother on the couch and she was joined by five kits. That day made all the pain bearable. Later when all the kits had been put to bed Nick sat with his mother.

"We've talked it over and we want you to stay here with us," he said. "I can hire a nurse to be with you all day and night and your doctor can come every few days. We want you to be here with family. Also, you'll get to see the kits every day."

The guestroom was cleared and everything necessary was installed. As the days passed she lost more weight and her fur became dull again. Her parish priest came daily and prayed with her. On the sixth week Nick and Judy took time off and stayed home.

"Nick, please come now," the nurse said.

Judy waited by the door and Nick sat on the bed. His mother reached up and stoked his head. He lay down beside her and put his head on her pillow. Judy watched as she continued to stoke him. Eventually her breathing slowed and finally came to an end. But her hand still rested on Nick's head.

* * *

Nick took his bunny's face in his hands and then felt her gently touch him.

"Judy, my mother … she's gone."

It had only taken three seconds to say those words, but felt like an eternity. Nick dropped to knees and began to sob. Judy took his head and laid it against her chest. Then she laid her head atop his.

"Oh Nick! I'm so sorry."

His sobs continued while Judy held him close. Finally he stood and held his lover tight.

"Come Judy we need to get back," he said. "We'll need to tell our kits about their grandmother."

"Remember she was so happy the first time she saw them," Judy said and her eyes became watery.

"Yes, she really was," he said and gives her a little smile. "Come."

* * *

Nick, Judy, and Jill sat with their five kits hugging them close. They were all going to start school this year. They were a great deal more foxy than bunny and cute fluffy balls of fur, but were all a miracle. Even now the doctors couldn't explain how they were conceived. Of course none of that really mattered. Judy's sister Jill had come to live with them when the kits were born to help Judy. She hadn't wanted quit the ZPD and Jill had just stayed on.

"We have come to talk to you about your grandmother."

"Is grandmother doing better?" one of kits asked.

Nick bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Your grandmother had gone to heaven."

He tasted blood.

"Is she an Angel now?" another asked.

"She always was son," she said and felt the first tear. "Now it's just official."

He saw Judy and then Jill both give him little smiles.

"Are you, mom, or Jill going to Heaven?" a third kit asked.

Then Nick's tears came and both Judy and Jill hugged him.

* * *

Nick lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt the warm body of his wife next to him.

"Nick," Judy said and hugged him tight. "It's time to get up and get ready."

Nick rose and showered. Judy brushed out his fur and he did the same for her. Then they put on their uniforms.

"Remember how proud of you she was at your graduation."

"I remember a sneaky bunny that went to invite her."

"And you were going to keep a secret," she said and gave him a poke.

"You're right it was dumb not to tell her."

"And now how many foxes are on the ZPD?"

"22 with 5 more at the academy."

"You see Nick you've made a difference."

Nick actually blushed and Judy hugged him.

* * *

It was a cold day and the cemetery was beautiful with a light dusting of show that had fallen the night before. Nick's mother had lived quite a long life for a Fox. Most of her friends that Nick remembered had passed away, but there were a few familiar faces in the crowd. There were quite a few officers from his precinct and others as well as 22 fox officers and 5 recruits. Nick was touched. What really surprised him was that Chief Bogo was there too.

The grave was a simple one with a simple headstone which sat next to Nick's fathers. It read:

In Memory of Catherine Elisabeth Wilde

Born January 1, 1950

Died January 10, 2030

Beloved Mother

Her Priest read from the Bible and told several stories about her since been very active in his parish and his friend. The mourners each tossed dirt onto her casket as they passed making their way back the mortuary. Food was set out and the mourners were sitting and taking to each other. Nick got a plate and put a few things on it and sat with Judy and Jill.

"Nick," Judy said just loud enough for everyone nearby to hear. "I have a surprise for you." He and several others looked on expectantly. "You're going to be a father again."

The news raced through the mourners and Nick soon had to endure slaps on the back and many congratulations. Finally his mother's priest approached.

"Nick," the fox said. "I guess she wouldn't mind now, but your mother always prayed for you and Judy to have kits. And to be honest so did I."

Nick felt warm inside and smiled. Then he could have sworn that he heard his mother's laughter.


End file.
